Christmas Party
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: Mr. Peabody and Sherman host a Christmas party at their penthouse, and everyone's invited! Especially YOU! So come on in and have a jolly good time! (COMPLETED)
1. Chapter 1: Planning a Party

**A/N: I thought the time was appropriate to start this story now. So here's is the newest story from me to you. Enjoy! **

**Christmas Party**

**Chapter 1. Planning a Party**

The temperature started to drop, New York City was met with chilly weather. December has dawned upon the city. But despite the cold weather, many people are happy since the holiday of Christmas is coming up, and one certain boy has no denial.

Sherman Peabody, adopted son of Mr. Peabody is in the living room of his penthouse apartment, cuddled by the fire, wrapped in a blanket, and sipping a mug of hot cocoa. Mr. Peabody is also there, but he's drinking coffee. He can't eat or drink chocolate because he's a dog, and if he does, he could get sick and die, however, both of them know that, so it wont cause any problems. Sherman wonders what to do since Christmas is coming.

Sherman: Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: Yes Sherman?

Sherman: What are we gonna do for Christmas this year?

Mr. Peabody: Hmm...

Mr. Peabody and Sherman continue to wonder what to do for the holiday. After 5 minutes of silent thinking, Sherman comes up with an idea.

Sherman: I've got an idea!

Mr. Peabody: What is it?

Sherman: We can have a Christmas party here!

Mr. Peabody: That sounds like an excellent idea Sherman.

Sherman: We can plan right now, we have Christmas next week.

Mr. Peabody then brings out a notebook and pen and begins to write down possible needs and decorations for the party.

Mr. Peabody: What are we gonna need?

Sherman: We're gonna need balloons, food, Christmas decorations, a karaoke machine, anything Christmasy.

Mr. Peabody: Very well.

Sherman: Oh and Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: Yes Sherman

Sherman: Can I invite some friends to the party?

Mr. Peabody: Of course you can. I don't mind if your friends can come over.

Sherman: Yay! I'll go make some invitations right now.

Mr. Peabody: Have fun

With Sherman making some invitations, and the party all mapped out, Mr. Peabody and Sherman begin planning for their Christmas party.

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: I know. Short chapter. They'll get longer as we move along. I promise. **

**So stay tuned next time. **


	2. Chapter 2: You're Invited!

**Chapter 2. You're Invited!**

Friday came along very fast. The students at Susan B. Anthony Elementary School were waiting impatiently for the school bell to ring because this was the final day of the semester, and have winter break for the next two weeks.

The teacher leave to attend a staff meeting, leaving the students to chat for the remaining ten minutes. As they were discussing vacation spots, wish lists, and arguing about whether or not the PlayStation 4 is better than the Xbox One, Sherman pulls out several envelopes from his backpack. He then spots his friends Mason Nadir and Carl Jones.

Sherman: Hey guys.

Mason: Hey Sherman.

Carl: What's with the envelopes?

Sherman responds by handing them each an envelope. They both open them to reveal a card decked out in Christmas stickers and drawings with the words 'You're invited' in bold red and green letters.

Mason: What is this?

Sherman: They're invitations to my Christmas party next Friday.

Carl: Oh cool! What's gonna happen there?

Sherman: There's gonna be food, hot chocolate, karaoke, and a secret Santa gift exchange.

Mason: Secret Santa?

Sherman: You get a gift ffor someone, but you can't say it was from you, that's why its called 'Secret Santa'

Carl: That's cool. Well, I'm definitely gonna be there.

Mason: Count me in too.

Sherman: Great! See you guys there.

As Sherman turned around, he noticed his former enemy and current best friend, Penny Peterson, talking to her two friends, Jill Russell and Abby Parker. Penny sees him coming and smiles.

Penny: Hey Sherman. What's up?

Sherman: I just wanted to give you this

He then hands her an envelope with ths same thing inside. A Christmas decorated invitation.

Penny: I'm invited to what?

Sherman: To my Christmas party next Friday.

Penny: Ooh! Sounds like fun. Ill be there.

Jill: Hey! What about us?!

Abby: Yeah! We love parties!

Even though Sherman is good friends with Penny, he never had a chance to get to know Jill and Abby better, but he thought he should invite them nonetheless. They are Penny's friends after all.

Sherman: I was just getting to that. Here are your invitations

Sherman hands them the last two envelopes he has in his hands, and Jill and Abby open them.

Jill: You said it was next Friday, right?

Sherman: That's right.

Jill: I can make it.

Abby: Yeah, me too. It will be nice to not be bored for once.

The four share a laugh.

Sherman: Well, I'll see you guys there.

At this time, the school bell rings, effectively ending the school day, and the semester of school. The students swarm out to the exit feeling exciting for taking the winter break. Sherman waits outside with Penny as the other students leave.

Penny: Hey Sherman?

Sherman: Yeah?

Penny: It says on the invitation about a "secret Santa" gift exchange. What do we have to do?

Sherman: You just give anybody you choose to give a gift, but you can't say its from you.

Penny: Ah! Got it.

At the same moment, both Mr. Peabody and the Petersons have arrived at the curve two pick up their respective children.

Penny: Well, I guess I'll see you soon. Bye Sherman

Sherman: Bye Penny.

Penny gets into her parents' car and drives away. Sherman then walks toward his canine father and gets into the moped's sidecar. He buckles his seatbelt, straps on his helmet and rides all the way home.

Mr. Peabody: So, did you give out all of your invitations?

Sherman: Yes Mr. Peabody

Mr. Peabody: Excellent. I'll tell you Sherman. This party could be a very successful one if we do it right.

Sherman: We'll do just fine.

**_To be Continued..._  
><strong>

**A/N: So far so good. Even though this is still short, it's a bit longer than the last one. **

**Anyway, stay tuned next time for thr next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3: Set-Up

**Chapter 3. Set-Up**

_One week later..._

Sherman wakes up and goes to the living room to see Mr. Peabody decorating the house. He's hanging lights around the corners of the ceiling.

Sherman: Good morning Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Oh good morning Sherman.

Sherman: Are you hanging Christmas decorations?

Mr. Peabody: Yes. I thought since tonight is the party, the atmosphere could use some holiday spirit. Don't you think?

Sherman: Yeah. Hey, can I help?

Mr. Peabody: Sure. theres a box over there. open it and see what we got.

Sherman sees an unopened box labeled "X-Mas decorations" and goes towards it. He opens the flaps and sees tons of decorations from lights, to bells, to stockings, even a mistletoe.

Sherman: Can i give you these?

Mr. Peabody: Of course.

After decorating the house, Mr. Peabody and Sherman head to the kitchen to prepare some food.

Mr. Peabody: Now obviously we can't have a party without food.

Sherman: What are we making?

Mr. Peabody: Brick oven baked pizza, Christmas ham, assorted cookies, fruit punch, and a sandwich tray.

Sherman: Can we make a Christmas decorated cake?

Mr. Peabody: I don't see why not.

So Mr. Peabody and Sherman got to work on the food. Mr. Peabody prepared and tossed fresh pizza dough, while Sherman made some sauce. the duo sliced up some pepperoni, crumbled up some sausage, cut up some pineapple, and tore up some chicken. In a matter of minutes, five different pizzas were prepared, one plain cheese, one pepperoni, one sausage, one chicken, and one Hawaiian. They all put every single pizza into a brick oven.

Sherman: They all look so delicious.

Mr. Peabody: Indeed they do.

They then prepared the ham. Mr. Peabody takes a ham out of the refrigerator, drizzled it in honed and other sweet sauces, before putting it in a different oven. Mr. Peabody and Sherman then prepared some cookie dough and pulled out some cookie cutters and cut up some shapes of trees, ornaments, presents, and gingerbread men.

Sherman: The gingerbread men look like they're sleeping.

Mr. Peabody: Then they should cover themselves in a... cookie sheet.

Sherman: Hahahaha... I don't get it!

They put each tray of cookies into the oven. Then Mr. Peabody pulls out some ingredients out of the fridge. Lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, sliced meats, pickles, onions, and condiments. He sets them on the countertop and pulls out several footlong breads out of the pantry.

Mr. Peabody: I baked the bread myself.

Mr. Peabody cuts up all the bread in half, then places sliced ham, cheeses, chopped lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and pickles, and adds soms ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise to the sandwiches. He also adds salt and pepper for flavoring.

Sherman: Wow Mr. Peabody. Thats a lot of sandwiches.

Mr. Peabody then cuts up every single sandwich into tiny individual pieces and places them all in a large platter. He the prepares one last footlong andwich the same way, but instead he chops it in half and gives one half to Sherman and keeps the other half for himself.

Sherman: Thanks Mr. Peabody. All this food is making me hungry.

_Three hours later..._

Mr. Peabody and Sherman finished preparing all of the food. They leave it all on the countertop for the party.

Mr. Peabody: This should be just enough for tonight

Sherman: Its just enough.

Mr. Peabody: I believe we're ready for the party.

Sherman: Yeah. All the decorations look nice, and the food looks delicious... oh I almost forgot!

Sherman then runs to his room and comes back to the living room with a karaoke machine.

Sherman: I thought we could use some entertainment.

Mr. Peabody: This is an excellent idea Sherman.

Sherman pulls out a Santa hat and puts it on, while Mr. Peabody puts on a Christmas sweater with snowflakes and reindeer on it.

Sherman: Boy Mr. Peabody. That looks ugly on you

He bursts out giggling while the canine rolls his eyes.

Mr. Peabody: Laugh all you want Sherman. At least I'm being festive.

Sherman: You know I'm just joking.

Mr. Peabody: Of course you are.

Suddenly, the elevator goes "Ding!" and in comes the first guests of the party.

_To be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4: The Guests Arrive

**Chapter 4. The Guests Arrive**

The elevator doors open to reveal the first guests, Paul, Patty, and Penny Peterson. Paul is wearing an ugly Christmas sweater of a Christmas tree and Santa Claus,while Patty wears a red blouse with snowflakes, and Penny wears the same striped outfit, she wears, except the pink was replaced with shades of green and red and also wears a white headband with a shrub of holly on both ends. She's also holding a red and white striped box with a red bow.

Penny: Hi Mr. Peabody. Hey Sherman.

Sherman: Hi Penny. I see you're all dressed up all holly and jolly today.

Penny: Yeah. What do you think?

Sherman: You look good.

Penny: Thank you.

Paul: Hey Peabuddy!

Mr. Peabody: Hello Paul.

Patty: Wow. This looks really nice

Mr. Peabody: Why thank you Patty.

Sherman: Is that your secret Santa gift?

Penny: Yeah.

Sherman: Great! Go ahead and leave it under the tree.

Penny does what Sherman tells her to do and leaves her present on the bottom of the tree. At this moment another ding is heard and Mason and Carl walk in wearing santa hats and carrying wrapped presents.

Sherman: Hey! You made it!

Mason: Yeah, and we brought presents.

Sherman: go leave them under the tree. We'll open them later

So Mason drops off his red present with a green bow while Carl drops off his green present with a red bow. Then all of a sudden, two more guests came in wwhich turns out to bw Jill and Abby, Penny's best friends. They also wear Santa hats like the boys and have presents as well. Jill's present is blue with purple polka dots and a white bow while Abby's gift is pink with white stripes and a golden bow.

Penny:Jill, Abby, you guys made it!

Jill: Yeah, and we brought presents.

Sherman: Hey girls. Thanks for coming.

Abby: No problem.

Sherman: go put them under the tree with the others.

As Jill and Abby placed their gifts under the tree, Sherman leaves the room and quietly brings back a red present with a red bow, and puts it under the tree.

Sherman: Alright! Let's party!

**_To be Continued... _**


	5. The Secret Santa Gift Exchange

**Chapter 5. The Secret Santa Gift Exchange**

The party began with many people eating food, listening and dancing to Christmas songs, and having some karaoke fun... that is until you hear Paul singing...

Paul: *with a cracking voice* Its the most wonderful time of the year!

Everyone covers their ears to not hear Paul's terrible singing, especially Mr. Peabody, because he has better hearing in the house than anyone else.

Sherman: Mrs. Peterson? Can't we tell him to stop?

Patty: I can't tell him that, its Christmas. Besides, he acts like a drama queen when he is told not to sing.

Sherman: *groan*

Paul: *with a cracked voice* They'll be much misteltoeing, and hearts will be glowing, when loved ones are near... it's the most wonderful time of the year!

After Paul finishes his song, everyone sighs in relief, because they didn't have to hear his horrible singing anymore.

Jill: So now what?

Peabody: Hey how about we start the gift exchange.

Sherman: Good idea

Patty: Oh. I'm sorry me and Paul didn't bring a present.

Mr. Peabody: its alright, besides, this is for the kids anyway

All the kids gather around the tree close to the six presents under the tree. One with green wrapping paper and a red bow (from Carl), a red present with a green bow (from Mason), a blue with purple polka dots present and a white bow (from Jill), a pink present with white stripes and a golden bow (from Abby), a green and red striped present with a pink bow (from Penny) and a red present, with a red bow (from Sherman). Mr. Peabody calls out the name tags on the presents, as he picks up Mason's gift.

Mr. Peabody: This one is for... Carl.

Mr. Peabody gives Carl the red present with a green bow, and picks up Abby's gift.

Mr. Peabody: This one is for... Jill.

Jill receives her present as Mr. Peabody picks up Carl's gift.

Mr. Peabody: This one is for... Mason.

Mason gets his present, which is colored the opposite of how he wrapped his present to Carl. Mr. Peabody picks up Jill's gift and reads the name out loud.

Mr. Peabody: This one is for... Abby.

Abby is then given the present as Mr. Peabody picks up one of the final teo presents, which turns out to be Penny's secret Santa gift.

Mr. Peabody: This one is for... Sherman.

Sherman then takes the present and smiles. Penny then looks at the bottom of a tree to see one more gift wrapped in red paper and a red bow.

Penny: Hey, there's one more gift.

Mr. Peabody takes the gift and reads the name tag out loud.

Mr. Peabody: This one is for... Penny.

Penny takes the present and shakes it to hear what's inside.

Mr. Peabody: Alright. Open your gifts!

Mason opens his gift which reveals to be a pair of blue Beats headphones.

Mason: Cool!

Carl opens his gift to see a set of three video games. Call of Duty: Advanced Warefare, Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark, and Grand Theft Auto V for the PS4.

Carl: Awesome!

Jill opens her gift to show a Taylor Swift CD, and a makeup set.

Jill: I love it!

Abby opens her present to show a new dress with red and white stripes and black shiny shoes.

Abby: I bet I will look good in this.

Penny opens her gift to reveal an Owl City CD and a picture of Sherman and Penny hanging out in the park.

Penny: Aww. This is sweet.

Sherman then opens his gift which contains a brand new WWE 2K15 video game for the PS4 with a piece of paper, containing code on top of it.

Sherman: No way! Now I can play as Sting!

But Sherman feels something else in there, and pulls out a traveler's case. He unzips the zipper and pulls out an object, and once Sherman sees it, he could not believe his eyes, a replica of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

Sherman: Holy crap! This is pretty fantastic!

Penny then smiles at Sherman, as her mother came near her.

Patty: Look how happy you made him.

Penny: yeah but lets not tell Dad that we used his credit card.

Patty: Agreed

Sherman shows off the title belt to everyone as if he just won it in a wrestling match. He then look at Penny with a smile on his face and mouths the words 'Thank you'. Penny mouthed back to him 'You're welcome'.

**_To be Continued..._**

**A/N: Okay, this was somewhat longer than last time, but who cares. It was still fun to write. **

**Oh yeah, I read the review of an anonymous guest saying it could be funny if Mr. Peabody ate some chocolate and had to be rushed from the hospital, that's not funny, its sad. Dogs die the instant they eat chocolate. I'm not gonna put that on this story, or ANY of my stories. **

**On a lighter note, this story has two more chapters left. One chapter is gonna be posted on Christmas Eve, and the final chapter will be posted on Christmas Day. Stay tuned**


	6. Chapter 6: Shake Up Christmas

**Chapter 6. Shake Up Christmas**

An hour passed since the gift exchange happened, but the guests are still enjoying themselves by eating whatever is left of the food, which is plenty. The adults talking about their everyday lives, the girls gossiping about celebrities and boybands, while the boys host a safe wrestling match, Sherman vs. Mason for the replica WWE World title. Neither of the boys got serious injuries, and Sherman came on top after knocking Mason down and pinning him, counting 1, 2, 3, and raising his title in the air. Sherman, Mason, and Carl share a laugh over what just happened

Sherman: That was pretty fantastic.

Mason: Yeah, I'll admit, you beat me.

Carl: So now what?

The boys think on what to do next, especially Sherman, he was getting bored really fast. Suddenly, the auburn haired child spotted his karaoke machine that was used several times today since Paul used it (very poorly). Carl used it to sing 'Monster' by Imagine Dragons, Jill used it to sing 'Dark Horse' by Katy Perry, Mason used it to sing 'Iridescent' by Linkin Park, and Penny used it to sing 'Payphone' by Maroon 5. Immediately, Sherman had an idea.

Sherman: How about I sing?

Carl: Sure, that sounds like fun.

Mason: What song are you planning to sing?

Sherman: You'll see.

So Sherman walked up to the machine and picked up the microphone. He browsed his karaoke CD collection before finding one and popping it into the disc drive.

Sherman: *speaking into the microphone* Testing.

Everyone stops what they're doing and focuses their attention to Sherman.

Sherman: Hello everyone. I'm gonna be singing one of my favorite songs for this time of year. I hope you like it..

The partygoers start to clap softly for Sherman. He then readies himself, hits the play button, and the lyrics appear on the screen as the white letters turn blue as they're sung

_Ho . Ho. Ho._

_Shake up the happiness, wake up the happiness, shake up the happiness! _

_Its Christmas time!_

_There's a story that I once told, and I wanna tell the world before I get too old._

_I don't remember it, so let's December it, and reassemble it!_

_Oh yeah! _

_Once upon a time in a town like this, a little girl made a great big wish. To fill the world full of happiness and, be on Santa's magic wish! _

_Shake it up! Shake up the happiness! Wake it up! Wake up the happiness! Come on y'all, its Christmas time!_

_Shake it up! Shake up the happiness! Wake it up! Wake up the happiness! Come on y'all. Its Christmas time!_

_Ho! Ho! Ho!_

_Ho! Ho! Ho!_

_It's Christmas time!_

_Everyone listens to Sherman's singing and start to dance mildly as the song starts._

_At the same time miles away, a little boy made a wish that day. That the world would be okay, and Santa Claus would hear him say_

_I got dreams and I got love. I got my feet on the ground and family above! Can you send some happiness with my best to the rest of the people of the east and the west and?_

_Maybe every once in a while, you'll give my grandma a reason to smile. Tis the season to smile. It's cold, but we'll be freezing in style_

_And let me meet a girl one day that, wants to spread some love this way. We can let our souls run free, and , she can open some happiness with me!_

The dancing intensifies as the song moves along. The adults move slightly faster, while the kids dance happily and cheerfully.

_Shake it up! Shake up the happiness! Wake it up! Wake up the happiness! Come on y'all! It's Christmas time!_

_Shake it up! Shake up the happiness! Wake it up! Wake up the happiness! Come on y'all! It's Christmas time!_

_Ho! Ho! Ho!_

_Ho! Ho! Ho!_

_Its Christmas time!_

Everyone starts to clap their hands as Sherman continues singing.

_I know you're out there, I hear your reindeer. I see the snow where your boots have been. _

_I'm gonna show them, so they will know then, that love will grow when..._

_They believe again!_

The guests all start to dance again, as Sherman looks to finish the song.

_Shake it up! Shake up the happiness! Wake it up! Wake up the happiness! Come on y'all! It's Christmas time!_

_Shake it up! Shake up the happiness! Wake it up! Wake up the happiness! Come on y'all. It's Christmas time!_

_Ho! Ho! Ho!_

_Ho! Ho! Ho!_

_It's Christmas time!_

_Shake it up! Shake up the happiness! Wake it up! Wake up the happiness! Come on y'all! It's Christmas time!_

_Shake it up! Shake up the happiness! Wake it up! Wake up the happiness! Come on y'all! Its Christmas time!_

_Ho! Ho! Ho! _

_Ho! Ho! Ho!_

_Ho! Ho! Ho!_

_It's Christmas time!_

Sherman finishes the song to everyone applauding him. Mr. Peabody was proud of his son's ability to sing, the Petersons were blown away by his talent, and the kids were cheering, with Penny being the loudest. Sherman walks up to them and is automatically trapped into a hug by Penny.

Penny: Oh my god Sherman, that was amazing! You sang so cool, and sweet. I loved it!

Sherman blushes mildly as he returns the hug.

Sherman: Aww, thanks Penny.

All of a sudden, Mason, Carl, Jill and Abby start giggling like five year old girls. This catches the attention of Sherman and Penny.

Sherman: What's so funny guys?

Jill: you should... *breathe* you should look up!

The four gigglers point up to the ceiling. Sherman and Penny raise their eyebrows as they looked up. But the two were shocked to see what was floating above their heads... a mistletoe!

**_To be Continued..._**

**A/N: Ooh! Cliffhanger! Not a good present on Christmas Eve. But don't worry, all will be revealed in the seventh and final chapter. **

**Sherman and Penny are dangling under the mistletoe. Hee hee. But I'm not gonna show it now! I'm so evil! :)**

**Stay tuned for tomorrow: Christmas Day! That's the day when "Christmas Party" gets updated for the final time. **

**R**


	7. Chapter 7: End of the Party

**A/N: Well, this is it. The final chapter of "Christmas Party". Its been a lot of fun working on this. I hope you all enjoyed this story, cause I personally did. So, lets finish this off**

**Chapter 7. End of the Party (Final Chapter)**

Sherman and Penny looks at each other with light red blushes. Mason, Carl, Jill and Abby continue laughing and giggling.

Jill: You know what that means?

Sherman: We?

Penny: Have to...

Mason, Carl, Jill and Abby: Kiss!

Sherman and Penny look away from each other as Sherman turns to Mason and Carl, and Penny turns to Jill and Abby

Sherman: Do I have to?

Mason: Yes you do.

...

Penny: Its not like its a rule or anything

Abby: Are you chicken Penny?

Penny: I'm not a chicken.

...

Carl: Come on Sherman. Man up and kiss her.

Sherman: But I...

Mason: Look, just kiss her on the cheek. That should be enough.

...

Penny: A kiss on his cheek?

Jill: Yeah, no big deal. Give a quick peck on his cheek, and you'll be fine.

Penny: Alright then.

...

Sherman: I can do that.

But Penny and Sherman turned around at the same time, and once they met each other's eyes, Sherman's lips were touching against Penny's. The two blushed deeper and redder than ever before, almost like a Christmas ornament. The four other friends had their jaws dropped to the floor. The commotion also caught the attention of Paul. Patty, and Mr. Peabody, and before they knew it, they were witnessing Sherman and Penny's first (unexpected) kiss.

After 20 seconds, Sherman and Penny broke away from each other and stared at each other with deep blushes. Mason, Carl, Jill and Abby were gossiping on what just happened, Mr. Peabody smiled lightly, as he was noticing that his little boy is growing up. Patty was smiling as well thinking this accidental kiss was shocking, but cute. As for Paul, he fainted to the floor as he also thought the kiss was shocking. That it, just shocking. Not cute, shocking.

Sherman and Penny smiled light smiles to each other as they walked away from the mistletoe.

Sherman: Wow, I've never thought this would happen.

Penny: Me neither. Even though we're too young to kiss, that was pretty fantastic!

Sherman: Hey, that's my line!

_One more hour later._

The party officially comes to a close as the guests start to leave.

Mason: My mom is here, I better get going. See you guys soon.

Mason gathers up some leftover food, and his gift and leaves.

Carl: I better get going too. Great party Sherman. Bye.

Carl leaves as well with his stuff.

Abby: Jill's mom is here. Shes gonna take me home.

Jill: This was fun Sherman. You know how to throw a party.

Penny: See you guys soon.

Jill and Abby leave the penthouse. At the same time, the Petersons prepare to leave.

Patty: We better get going Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: very well then. Is Paul alright?

Patty: Yeah, he's still passed out. He should be fine.

Patty picks up the uunconscious Paul and calls to Penny.

Patty: Penny, time to go home.

Penny: Alright.

Sherman: I guess I'll see you later.

Penny: Yeah, see ya.

Patty and Penny walk to the elevator with Paul on Patty's back. They get in and the doors close.

Sherman: Well, this turned out to be a great party.

Mr. Peabody: Indeed, I say we can file this night under "Unqualified Success"!

Sherman: yeah *yawn* Its getting late.

Mr. Peabody: Go on to bed Sherman. I'll clean up.

Sherman: Are you sure?

Mr. Peabody: Don't worry about me. Just get some rest.

Sherman: Okay, goodnight Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Goodnight Sherman... oh and Sherman?

Sherman: Yes Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: I love you Sherman.

Sherman smiles a sleepy smile back to his father.

Sherman: I have a deep regard for you as well Mr. Peabody. Merry Christmas.

Mr. Peabody: Merry Christmas to you too.

Sherman leaves the living room and Mr. Peabody cleans up whatever is left of the party. This might be hard work for them, but it was worth it.

Mr. Peabody: This was fun. We should do it again sometime.

**_The End_**

**A/N: Well, this officially marks the end of Christmas Party. I hope you all enjoyed it. It was fun.**

**The kiss under the mistletoe was requested by ThatMovieChick, although, I already thought of that scene BEFORE she did in the very beginning. **

**So yeah, leave your reviews and hopefully, I'll see you guys soon.**

**Mr. Peabody and Sherman is owned by 20th Century Fox and DreamWorks Animation**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! **


End file.
